Star Trek: Farargut
by Nck Y
Summary: What if the events in Star Trek: Destiny turned out differently? AU after book two. Sort of like Battlestar Galactica in the Star Trek universe. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek: Farragut**

**By Nick Yarka**

**Episode One:**

**The Beginning**

Based on _Star Trek_ by Gene Roddenberry. © 1966 all rights reserved. All rights not reserved by the original intellectual property owners are retained by the author.

**Chapter One**

**Starbase 000**

**Artemis Nebula**

**Two months before the Borg Incursion**

At a place that didn't exist, ships were being constructed. Twelve starships, all bearing Starfleet emblems, were being built in a large starbase and in four drydocks. This shipyard was where the Federation's newest ships were under construction. Three large ships of the line, six _Defiant_ class escorts, and three science vessels were docked. Two ships of the line were completed, while one still had large sections open to space. That ship was the starship _Farragut_, NX-116428. Work Bees maneuvered around the six hundred seventy-five meter long starship, welding large pieces of tritanium and duranium onto the ship.

A shuttle flew towards the starbase. Inside, Captain Peter West surveyed his new ship. Although incomplete, she was still beautiful. Captain West longed for the days when he could command her, and explore places unknown. Still, she would not be ready for another six weeks. He hoped that nothing terrible would happen. Several Borg attacks had occurred recently, and they didn't show any signs of stopping. A communication brought him out of his musings.

"Starbase Zero-Zero-Zero to Captain West's shuttle. Adjust your course to three-zero-one mark forty-two. Bring autopilot online and prepare for docking," a feminine voice said over the intercom.

"Shuttle Thirteen acknowledges. Preparing for docking," the captain replied. He set the Type-8 shuttlecraft on autopilot and went back to the shuttle's replicator.

"Soda, lemon-lime with ice."

The fizzy drink materialized in front of him. He picked it up, and took a sip. Satisfied, he returned to his chair.

Two minutes later, the shuttle successfully docked in the shuttlebay. Captain West touched a button and the door to the outside world opened up.

A long-haired woman offered him a salute. "Welcome to Starbase Zero Zero Zero, Captain. My name is Lieutenant Commander Gabriella T'Raya and I will be your Chief Engineer once the Farragut is completed. Until then, I will be overseeing its construction."

"Hello, Commander. It's nice to meet you." Captain West responded. The two started walking away from the shuttle. "Can I have a rundown of the _Farragut's_ specifications?"

They walked out of the shuttlebay and into brightly lit corridors. Crew and officers walked past them, hurrying to get to their destinations.

"Certainly, sir. The _Farragut_ class starship was designed as a long-range tactical cruiser capable of quantum slipstream travel, with a top speed fifty times greater than the fastest warp engine we have. It was designed to combat the Borg if they ever came back, to attack them in the Delta Quadrant if the need arose, and to conduct long-range missions into unexplored and possibly hostile areas. To further this goal, it has two warp cores in order to power all of the weapons, shields and engines simultaneously. The ship is six hundred seventy-two meters long and contains twenty-eight decks. Its mass is 3,766,180 metric tons. It has a maximum warp speed of Warp 9.9976 and can be held for one standard day. It is armed with fourteen Type-XII phaser emitters, three Type-XIII phasers, and two phaser cannons. There is an experimental weapon called a mega lance phaser cannon. One shot is theoretically enough to punch through the shields of a Klingon Neg'Vahr class dreadnought. However, we can only fire this weapon once every ten minutes. Four burst-fire torpedo tubes and one torpedo turret are included, along with 150 photon torpedoes, 300 quantum torpedoes, twenty transphasic torpedoes, and twenty tri-cobalt warheads. One long-range missile will be included as well. However, there is an unprecedented amount of scientific, medical, and technical equipment. One if these ships can operate in space without being resupplied for over six years. In an emergency, it can hold up to nine thousand passengers. There is a scout ship, two runabouts, and thirty shuttles housed in one shuttlebay. A new feature is the replacement of one of the shuttlebays with a fighter bay, where twelve Peregrine Mark II fighters are held. Sixteen Work Bees are tasked with repairing any combat damage we receive. When completed, it will have a crew of one hundred twenty officers and eight hundred enlisted," she recited from memory.

"Thank you. Tell me Commander, are you a Vulcan? I don't see any pointy eyebrows or ears, but with your name and…" the Captain trailed off.

"Yes, sir. I am half Vulcan and half human. I did not inherit the eyebrows, but as you can see," she lifted her hair, "I do have the ears. I have also inherited my father's sense of humor."

"Good to know," he replied with a smile. "Now can you show me to my quarters? I'm exhausted."

"Of course, sir. Right this way," the commander said and led him onto a turbolift. "Deck 113."

A short while later, they arrived at his quarters. "Thank you, Commander. I'll see you around." He walked in and closed the door. Captain West took a look at the small apartment that would be his home in the coming months. "Home, sweet home."

**Borg Unicomplex**

**Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant**

The Borg Queen felt the Hive Mind and knew that preparations were almost complete. In less than three months, the final annihilation of man, the Federation, and all of its allies would be complete.

She accessed the Borg database and saw that the invasion force currently had two thousand one hundred twenty-five assimilation cubes, seven hundred sixty-nine tactical cubes, and three thousand nine hundred ninety-seven spheres. Six manufacturing ships for reproducing new technologies were being assembled. In two weeks, they could be at the rendezvous point.

She was going to lead the charge against Earth personally, with eight fused cubes as her command ship. Locutus would pay with his life for escaping the collective, but she wanted him to see the destruction of Earth first. Her will would be done, and her wrath would destroy over a half of the galaxy. When her fury was exhausted, the Borg would reign supreme! Resistance Was Futile!

**Chapter Two**

**Sarbase 000**

**Artemis Nebula**

**Three Days before the Borg Assault**

A man with three golden pips stepped into the bridge of the _Farragut_. He arrived at the starbase three days ago and he was finally reporting to his ship.

The bridge was in chaos. Numerous panels were open with technicians attempting to fix problems. A large piece of metal was being pulled up to the ceiling by three members of the crew and one officer.

"Where is the Captain?" he asked someone who didn't seem to be doing anything.

"He's probably in the observation lounge. He's been using it as his ready room until it's completed."

"Thank you," he replied.

He walked into the observation lounge, looked at the man sitting at the end of the long table, and offered the customary salute. "Commander Robert Davis reporting for duty, sir."

The man turned to look at the commander. "Hello, Commander. I'm sorry I couldn't greet you personally at the airlock, but I've been trying to get this ship ready for her shakedown cruise. On Tuesday, we'll be resupplied and most of the finishing touches will be installed. Then, the ship will go to the Azure Nebula and meet up with Captain Picard's expeditionary force."

"I understand," Davis responded.

"Good. We should really go and help the crew put the finishing touches on the _Farragut_. And on the way I'll give you the dime tour," the captain said.

"Thank you. I would appreciate that," Davis replied.

**One Week Later**

A few people in EVA suits moved around the titanium grey ship. The _Farragut_ is finished, and the last touches were being applied to the hull. The bridge is a hubbub of activity. Blinking displays and beeps could have been seen and heard all around the brain of the ship. All hands were at their stations A Ferengi conn officer was checking with the Starbase to see if they were cleared for departure. Two engineers were making sure all the equipment was there and functional.

"Auxiliary flux turners port," one said.

"Confirmed," her partner replied.

"Auxiliary flux turners starboard?" she asked

"Check."

"Main stage flux turners port," the engineer queried.

"Enabled," he responded

"Main stage flux turners starboard, all lights green."

Captain West exited the turbolift. He was noticed by the Bolian tactical officer, who promptly announced, "Captain on deck!"

"As you were. Now we will make a quick hop to the edges of the nebula, and then use the quantum slipstream drive for the first time. Our destination will be the Regula system, and we will arrive at the target in just under twenty minutes."

A voice broke in through the hum of activity. "This is Starbase 000. _Farragut_ is cleared for departure."

West sat in the Captain's chair and told the conn officer "Mr. Quol, you may clear all moorings."

"Aye, sir."

The _Farragut_ started to move. The sleek vessel slowly accelerated. First the front, then the rest of the ship inched its way out of the drydock and into space.

"Aft thrusters," West told the ensign.

"Aft thrusters, sir," Quol replies.

The Farragut moved out of the dry dock more quickly. Soon, the ship cleared the confines of the latticed structure.

"Ahead one quarter impulse."

"Ahead one quarter impulse," the conn officer repeated.

The _Farragut_ majestically flies out into open space. She settles into an orbit around the giant starbase.

"We are free and clear to navigate," the Ferengi said.

"Set a course for the edge of the nebula, Warp 7," he ordered.

The ship turned gracefully through the pinkish gases. The warp engines released a flash and lengthened the moment before the _Farragut_ entered warp.

**Chapter Three**

**USS Farragut**

**Training Cruise**

"We are approaching the edge of the nebula, sir. Estimated time of arrival is two minutes and thirty-five seconds," Mr. Quol reported.

"We're receiving a lot of chatter. It seems like Captains Picard and Dax have found the Borg's entryway into the Alpha Quadrant. It's in the Azure Nubula, sir. Starfleet is ordering every available ship to report to it so we can mount an offense against the Borg," the communications officer said.

"Well, I think we're a little busy. After we finish our shakedown cruise and get loaded with our tactical systems, we'll go. By the way, how's our new ship holding up, Lieutenant?" West asked the navigations officer.

"She takes a couple seconds to respond, actually," he reported.

Captain West signaled to main engineering. "Ms. T'Raya, our navigator tells me she's acting a bit sluggish."

_"OK Captain. I'll recalibrate the inertial dampers, and check the plasma flow regulators. I should also check the Doppler compensators to see if they're slightly out of phase."_

Quol tapped his combadge, "Now try re-aligning the induction coils and compensate with the impulse response filters."

A voice came through the arrowhead device on his left breast. _"Try it now."_

Quol sounded relieved, "Thank you, Commander."

_"No prob."_

"We are leaving the Artemis Nebula, sir," Quol reported.

"Thank you, Mr. Quol. Prepare to use the Quantum Slipstream Drive." West ordered.

"Chroniton Ingenerator online," Quol announced. "Entering slipstream in five… four… three… two … one… engaging slipstream drive. We are now traveling at one hundred thousand times the speed of light, sir."

"What is our ETA to the Regula system?" the captain asked.

"ETA fifteen minutes."

"Very good," the captain said.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly. The _Farragut_ was unable to accept any new communications as she moved through slipstream. However, when she dropped out of slipstream, she was assaulted with new communications.

"Sir, we are receiving several Priority One communications," the communications officer informed the bridge crew.

"Let's hear them, Ensign," West ordered.

"_This is the _IKS Ya'Vang._ There are 450 Borg cubes on the way to Qo'nos. All Klingon vessels regroup at Rura Penthe for a counteroffensive. I repeat, this is the IKS Ya'Vang"_

"_To all Imperial Romulan Warbirds, Sector Twelve is under attack by 127 Borg vessels. Proceed at flank speed and engage."_

"_Mayday, Mayday, this is the _USS Voyager._ The Allied Expeditionary Force has come under attack. 7,000 Borg Vessels have entered the Alpha Quadrant. We are in need of immediate assis–" _the communication was cut off abruptly.

"The _Voyager_ has been destroyed, sir," the communications officer told the captain.

"My God," Commander Davis said.

"Sensors," Captain West ordered.

"We are picking up six Borg cubes moving towards Regula, sir," the science officer told Captain West.

"Sir, we are receiving a Code One declaration and a Code Forty-Seven communication," the communications officer reported.

Code One was the regulation given following a declaration of war and the invasion of the Federation. Code 47 was the highest-level communications protocol. It was for a single Captain's eyes only and all traces of a Code 47 transmission were automatically wiped from all computer records, leaving no trace it had ever been there.

"I'll take it in my ready room," West said to the communications officer. He stood up, walked to his left, and entered his personal sanctum.

He walked up to the screen on the wall. "Display Code 47 message, authorization West-three-three-omega-one-gamma-orange."

"Authorization confirmed. Beginning message."

The bridge crew waited for several minutes before Captain West walked out of the ready room. He looked defeated.

"What's going on, Captain?" Mr. Quol asked.

"The Federation is about to fall," he answered.

"Impossible!" Commander Davis replied.

"We've overcome the Dominion, we'll overcome the Borg," the communications officer said.

"I'm afraid not," Captain West replied.

"Then what are we to do?" Quol asked.

"I don't know, but first I'm going to need to make a general announcement to the crew and let them know what is going on," West replied.

**Chapter Four**

**USS Farragut**

**Training Cruise**

Captain West looked at the communications officer. "Open a intercom channel."

"You're on, Captain," she replied.

"Moments ago, this ship received word that a Borg attack against our home worlds is underway. Right now, we know there are over 7,000 Borg ships in the Alpha Quadrant and all indications point to a massive assault against Federation defenses. The expeditionary force has been utterly destroyed. Captain Picard aboard the _Enterprise_ assumed personal command of the fleet following the destruction of the _USS Erebus_ with Admiral Jellico aboard. All hands were lost." There was a collective gasp. The Erebus was a new _Vesta_ class starship and the Fleet's flagship. If it had been destroyed, then things were really looking grim. "How and why don't matter anymore. As of this moment, we are at war. You've trained for this eventuality. Be strong. Remember that you are needed. We need you now more than ever before. More updates as they come."

Everyone was silent for a few moments. They all looked stunned.

"OK everyone, back to work." Commander Davis said. "Helm, take us to the Borg cubes."

"Belay that," West said.

"What?" Commander Davis asked.

"We have no torpedoes, no medical personnel, no tractors, and barely any engineering staff. Most of the engineers we have onboard are civilians who are here to monitor the quantum slipstream drive. We have no shuttles and fighters. If we go up against the Borg now, we will lose," Captain West told him.

"Then what should we do? The Borg are closing on Regula!" Quol reported.

"Are there any starships or civilian vessels around Regula?"

"Yes, sir. The _USS Cairo_ and nine civilian transports are in orbit," the science officer reported.

"Hail them and tell them to rendezvous with us," Captain West told the communications officer.

"The civilian vessels are breaking orbit and are coming towards us," the science officer said.

"Not the _Cairo_?" West asked.

"We have just received a message. They said that they would defend Regula until they are destroyed," the communications officer conveyed.

"Open a channel to the Cairo," West commanded.

A man, who looked to be in his mid-fifties, appeared on the viewer.

"Captain, why aren't you coming to the Farragut?" Captain West questioned.

"This is Captain Peterson. We will defend Regula with our lives," he replied.

"I want to use your ship to destroy the incoming Borg cubes," West said.

"How will you do that?" the other captain looked perplexed.

"We will evacuate your crew to the Farragut, and set your ship onto a collision course with the Borg vessels. Hopefully, we will be able to destroy them," Captain West explained.

"Is that what you are planning on doing with the other civilian vessels?" queried the other Captain.

"Yes," West acknowledged.

"We will fight a delaying action until you have offloaded the civilians and then we'll join you. Peterson out."

"At full impulse, the civilian vessels will be here in two minutes," the science officer reported.

"Tell them to be ready to begin beaming their crew and passengers over to the Farragut."

"Yes, sir."

One by one, the civilian ships had everyone beamed off. Engineers boarded the vessels and set their warp cores to be able to lose antimatter containment whenever the signal was given. When the eighth ship was offloading its passengers, a signal came in from the _Cairo_.

"Sir, the _Cairo_ has engaged the Borg," the science officer told Captain West.

"On screen," Captain West ordered.

The _Excelsior_ class ship maneuvered to attack one cube. They started firing quantum torpedoes. Blue-white orbs of death hit one cube, while phasers raked another cube's exterior. The torpedoes broke through the Borg's shields and left gaping holes. Another volley reduced the cube to plasma and floating pieces of debris. The Borg started firing back. A phaser started cutting through the _Cairo's_ shields, but the nimble ship evaded the Borg's torpedoes. The _Cairo_ resumed firing quantum torpedoes, shredding another cube. The Borg's phasers ripped through her shields. A third of her saucer was vaporized. She then preformed a micro-jump to the orbit of Regula. Once there, she waited for the Borg to follow. When they did, the Cairo and numerous Planetary Defense Satellites fired. Two more cubes were destroyed before the Borg cubes destroyed the satellites, leaving the Cairo as the planet's only defender. She ran from the two remaining cubes, which followed her. They realized that the one ship was proving more of a danger than the unarmed planet.

"The _Cairo_ is inbound to our position. All the civilian ships have been evacuated and the modifications have been made to their warp cores," the science officer said.

"Send them to meet the Borg cubes on autopilot. When they are within two hundred fifty meters of the cubes, send the signal," Captain West ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The civilian ships turned towards the Borg cubes. Seeing more ships inbound to their position, the cubes slowed, letting the_ Cairo_ escape. Six civilian ships were headed for one cube with three for the other. The _Cairo_ started beaming the three hundred surviving crew onboard. One hundred fifty were killed. Most were in the saucer when part of it was destroyed. The transports came in range of the Borg cubes, and their warp cores detonated. One cube was vaporized, and the other sustained moderate damage, but it was still intact and continued coming closer to the _Cairo_ and the _Farragut_.

"We are being hailed by the _Cairo_, sir," the communications officer told Captain West.

Captain Peterson appeared on the viewscreen. "I am going to stay aboard my ship."

"Captain Peterson–" West began.

"I'll buy you some more time to escape. It's been an honor," the captain said before he closed the channel.

"Sir, the crew of the Cairo had been beamed aboard."

"Send to the commander of the _Cairo_ 'Good hunting and God speed'," West spoke.

"Message sent, sir," the communications officer replied.

The _Cairo_ went to warp. She dropped out of warp just in front of the Borg cube and rammed it. Both ships were consumed by fire as they exploded.

"Sir, there are two more Borg cubes on a course for Regula. And we have received word that the _Enterprise_ has been destroyed," the woman at the comm uttered like she was in shock.

"Who is in charge?" asked Commander Davis.

"Send to all ships. 'This is Captain West. All military, civilian and Allied ships rendezvous at Artemis nebula for a counterattack'," the captain said.

"Message away, sir."

"Let's get underway for the Artemis Nebula, maximum slipstream speed," he ordered.

**Chapter Five**

**USS Farragut**

**Artemis Nebula**

"Drop out of slipstream, Mr. Quol," West ordered.

"Reading about two hundred seventy-five ships. Almost all are civilian, but there are several military ships as well," reported the science officer.

"Which military ships?" asked Captain West.

"All the ships that were being constructed with us, plus four other Federation starships. Several Cardassian and Klingon vessels are here as well," he answered.

"Hail the starbase."

"This is Starbase 000. How may I help you, Captain?" the female commander of the starbase appeared on the screen.

"Start upgrading all the civilian and military vessels with quantum slipstream drives. Put a priority on the military vessels. And we will be docking shortly. We will need all the armaments you can give us. All your photon, quantum, and transphasic torpedoes should be transported over to the Farragut," West instructed.

"You seem to be leaving us with almost no defenses from the Borg, so I have to ask. Will we be evacuated?" queried the commander.

"Yes," West responded.

"Then we will begin loading your ship as soon as you have docked," she replied.

"Very good. West out." He cut the channel.

"Sir, sixteen fighters and thirty-six shuttles have just exited the Starbase. They are requesting permission to dock."

"Permission is granted. Fighters are to report to Shuttlebay One and the shuttles should go to Shuttlebay Two," West said.

"Right away, sir," the comm officer replied.

After the final shuttle landed in the shuttlebay, West ordered Mr. Quol to dock with the starbase. The _Farragut_ sped into Starbase 000's inner hanger and slowly halted. A docking arm extended from the starbase's inner wall. It attached to the _Farragut's_ port airlock. A few hours went by. Military and civilian ships continued to pour into the nebula. A few personal yachts and small ships were evacuated and pressed into use as shuttles for the military.

"Sir, there's a report coming in. It says that your son is aboard the _USS Malinche_," a junior officer told Captain West as she handed him a PADD.

"What?" West asked, as if he was in shock. "I need to go talk to him."

Five minutes later, he was in the transporter room, waiting for his son to transport over. A whine was heard and his only son materialized in front of him.

"John," West said, sounding relieved. "You're still alive."

"Yes, I am. What did you expect? I'm too good to die," his son replied as he stepped off the transporter pad and hugged his father. John West was one of Starfleet's best fighter aces.

"I wouldn't say that, but under the circumstances…" the elder West responded.

"I have a question," his son told Captain West. "Can I transfer over to the _Farragut_?"

"Of course. I don't think Admiral Nechayev will mind," the captain joked. Then he sobered up, "I don't even know if she's alive."

"Don't worry, Dad," his son replied.

A voice came from Captain West's combadge. "Captain, we are fully loaded and are ready to undock from the station."

"Alright, I'll be on the bridge shortly." He responded. "Sorry, John. Duty calls. I'll see you later, OK?" The captain moved to walk outside.

"All right, Dad. See you," his son said as his father walked out of the transporter room.

**Chapter Six**

**USS Farragut**

**Artemis Nebula**

Captain West exited the turbolift and walked onto the bridge.

"Captain on deck!" the tactical officer yelled.

"Thank you, Mr. Fott. Tell me, what has been loaded onto the Farragut?"

"Station personnel are flocking to the Farragut and other escape vehicles. Currently, the _Farragut_ has two hundred ninety-six Starfleet personnel from the _USS Cairo._ Six hundred twelve civilians are onboard from the transports we rescued, and two thousand, one hundred seventy-nine Starfleet personnel have been evacuated. Six tractor beams have been installed onto our saucer and stardrive. We currently have four hundred seventy-five photon torpedoes, five hundred quantum torpedoes, thirty-two transphasic torpedoes, twenty-six tri-cobalt warheads, and four long range missiles. One hundred fifty other torpedoes casings, like sensor buoys and decoys, have been loaded as well. It was all our armories could store. All shuttles and other small craft have been loaded. The Farragut has one more runabout, sixteen more shuttles, and six fighters more than originally needed for a ship of this class," the Bolian said.

"Break our seal with the station. We can't hold anyone else on board," the captain ordered.

The _Farragut_ slowly moved away from its dock and maneuvered out into space. No sooner had they done it when the science officer reported, "we are detecting several transwarp signatures. They match the ones used by Borg cubes. I would estimate at least sixteen cubes moving towards our position."

"Red alert," Captain West said. "Comm, have all military vessels move into a screening formation. They are to prevent the Borg from destroying the civilian vessels."

"Aye, sir," the communications officer replied. "Should I tell the civilian ships anything?"

"Tell them to escape to the rendezvous coordinates. That goes for the mobile drydock as well."

"Message sent," the comm officer reported.

As thirty-odd military ships moved into a loose formation, about a hundred civilian ships activated their newly installed quantum slipstream drives and fled to warp. The military vessels would buy time for the rest of the civilian vessels to get their quantum slipstream drives installed.

The _Farragut_ moved with a Romulan _Mogai_ class Warbird, two Cardassian _Hideki_ class frigates, and a _Koloth_ class Klingon battleship. Two bird-of-prey squadrons flew in fomation around three Cardassian _Galor_ class cruisers. Eight _Defiant_ class ships protected the flanks of a _Galaxy_, an _Akira_ and a _Sovereign_. In the back of the small fleet were two _Excelsiors_, one _Miranda_, and two _Nebula_ class starships. They were there because they were either old or not designed to be combatants.

"Open a channel to all the Federations ships. Tell them to launch Peregrines," Captain West ordered. He knew he would be sending his son into the battle, but he had no other choice.

Ninety Peregrine Mark II fighters flew out of four ships and reorganized themselves into fifteen squadrons of six.

Every minute another transport fired up its quantum slipstream drive and made an escape.

On Mr. Fott's sensors, the Borg emerged from their transwarp conduits. They plowed through the nebula's swirling gases in their cube shaped ships and advanced towards the starbase. They projected a message through their hive mind and sent it to the ships waiting there. _We are the Borg. You will be exterminated. Resistance is futile._

Commander Davis turned to Captain West. "Don't they mean 'you will be assimilated'?"

"I don't think they want to assimilate us anymore. They are trying to commit genocide," West replied. Seeing the ships were approaching firing range, he said, "All ships, open fire."

The_ Farragut_ fired first, as her mega lance phaser cannon, or MLPC, was extremely long ranged. It broke through the shields of a Borg cube and inflicted damage to it. However, it started repairing its bulkheads and hull. The rest of the fleet also came into weapons range. Phasers and disruptors were fired into the damaged cube, reducing it to plasma. They fired torpedoes. Although the Borg had fast adapting shields, even it could not protect against tens of torpedoes, each set to a different frequency. Two more cubes vanished in fiery explosions. Then the Borg started firing back.

Emerald beams lanced out at the different species' ships. The _Sovereign _had its starboard nacelle severed from the rest of its hull. It spun out of control right into another cube's beam. Almost destroyed, the ship's captain chose to ram her into a cube. The cube wasn't destroyed outright by the _Sovereign's_ sacrifice, but three quantum torpedoes launched from the _Akira_ sealed its fate.

A third cube sent a torpedo directly into the _Galaxy's_ navigational deflector. The stardrive was utterly destroyed, and when the explosion reached the antimatter, the resulting explosion claimed the rest of the ship.

The _Defiants_ and Birds of Prey worked together, using their superior maneuverability to destroy a cube. However, a different cube rammed the small ships, sacrificing one ship to destroy half of the enemy's.

A Borg energy beam nicked the _Farragut_. Its shields barely held. In return, the Farragut sent a full spread of torpedoes into the offending vessel.

A _Hideki_ exploded, sending pieces of its hull into her sister ship. The remaining Hideki veered off course and crashed into the _Mogai's_ starboard wing. The wing flew off and crashed into the _Koloth_ class ship.

"We are receiving a hail from the _Kang_," the communications officer said.

"On screen," West responded.

A grizzled Klingon warrior appered on the viewer. "Captain, my ship is crippled, but the quantum slipstream drive is still operational. Should we stay and fight, or should we head to the rendezvous?"

"Meet up with the civilian ships. You are in charge until I arrive," West told him.

"Qapla," he replied, and then closed the channel.

The _Koloth_ class _Kang_ used its quantum slipstream drive and retreated from the battlefield.

The fighters started their attack runs. The Borg had largely ignored their tiny ships, but the chaos of the situation had incapacitated them. Three squadrons attacked a cube, raking it with phaser fire. They launched six quantum torpedoes each at the cube and turned it into slag.

The Borg focused their attacks on the fighters. Four torpedoes were fired at the squadrons of Peregrines, which exploded in fireballs.

Four cubes closed with the starbase. The backup ships, two _Galors_, and the _Akira_ tried to stop the cubes from reaching the unarmed station, but they are quickly shot down. The lone survivor is a _Nebula_ class cruiser, the _Endeavour_. Two cubes are destroyed in the process, but they reach the starbase. The remaining cubes go on top and on the bottom of the station and they begin moving inwards. Instead of ramming and destroying the station, the cube's hulls start to meld with the stations hull. When the station is almost fully encased in the Borg cubes, the commander of the station destabilizes the warp core. The resulting explosion takes out the two cubes and a nearby one.

Even with the Borg's losses, they had destroyed the Allied fleet. They close on the civilian ships. Those with the quantum slipstream drive installed take off, but the remainder are destroyed by Borg torpedoes, which also reach ships traveling at warp.

Captain West saw the battle was lost. He signaled the remaining five ships to retreat. "We've done all we can here. Set a course for the rendezvous."

The Farragut and the other ships went to slipstream.

**Epilogue**

**USS Farragut**

**The Fleet**

Captain West sat behind his desk. "One hundred thousand."

John West sat opposite him. "You saved as many as you could."

The father mumbled, "out of a trillion."

"Snap out of it, Dad. There has to be something to look forward to. You have to have hope," he told his father.

Captain West walked out of his ready room. "Put me on to all ships," he said.

"Everyone can hear you, Captain," the comm officer replied.

"This is the Captain of the _Farragut_. The Borg have destroyed millions of worlds. They have taken away everything, except for one thing. They have not taken away our will. Our will to fight, our will to hope, our will to survive. We must survive, we must hope and we must fight. Because if we don't there won't be a tomorrow. We will show the Borg that we will never lose our will, and that we will make them sorry they every tried to assimilate or exterminate us! That's all."


	2. Chapter 2

_**After thinking it over for a long time, I have decided to abandon **_**Star Trek: Farratgu**_**t, at least for the time being. I may create another and expand on the only chapter, but work will not continue on this fan fic. **_

_**Nck Y**_


End file.
